


Candles

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [15]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea lights some candles





	Candles

“What's that smell?” Gigi spoke as he strode onto the kitchen, eyes immediately finding Andrea by the counter. 

The other Italian was standing with his arms folded over his midsection, a thick, navy sweater hanging loosely from his small frame. He was definitely embracing autumn in every way. 

With a smile, he nodded toward the counter, where a pale beige candle was lit in the middle. “I stopped on my way home… Couldn't resist.”

Gigi made his way over to the counter, bending down slightly so that he could take in the label of the candle. It smelt like autumn but he couldn't put a legitimate smell to it — hopefully the name would give it away. And it did. 

“Caramel Pumpkin Swirl.” He read aloud, then glanced back to Andrea with a brow raised and an amused smirk upon his features. “You just had to pick it up, hm?”

“Absolutely.” Andrea responded in his usual smart little tone when playing around with Gigi. It was subtle, but blatantly obvious to Gigi. 

“I question your sanity sometimes, you know?” A chuckle escaped the elder Italian as he stood straight again, folding his arms over his chest. “You're lucky this one smells good… You really know how to set the mood, don't you?” 

He was referring to the whole autumn vibe, but, of course, Andrea had to see things a little differently. The smirk remained, and as did the smart tone as he remarked:

“You would know.”


End file.
